Krapshoot
by Galvantula866
Summary: Kabal was the victor of Mortal Kombat. He had saved everyone. Now he must pay the price of his victory, or die


**Mortal Kombat is the property of NetherRealm Studios. I do not plan on making any money off of this. This is just for entertainment proposes.**

Krapshoot

Kabal had won. He had killed Shao Khan and saved not only EarthRealm, but all others as well. But he had paid a heavy price for his victory. His respirators were badly damaged during the battle and if he did not get them fixed or replaced, he would surely die. Not that he was afraid of death; in fact, after all the horror he caused as a member of the Black Dragon, he welcomed it, almost as it were a old friend.

Kabal knew deep down in his heart that this was not the way. However he did not know where would he go to. The other EarthRealm warriors understood his plight, that this was forced upon him when Kintaro burned him during the first part of the Outworld invasion. Kano, his old superior, captured him and with the aid of the dark magics of Shang Tsung, repaired his broken body as a cyborg, though given how much of his body was burned, they were unable to fully restore him. But ultimately this was technology that was beyond their understanding and thus there were few people that could assist Kabal in his fight for life.

A battle that he feared was pointless. But he had given up far too much to just lie down and pass on, like a sick dog. No. He had far too much pride in myself for that. But he had only one lead and he had to hurry before it was beyond his grasp.

_The Flesh Pits..._

Kano was not sorry that Shang Tsung was dead. In fact, now that everyone who wished harm on EarthRealm that originated from Outworld was defeated, he had nothing left to fear.

Kano soon had a look of terrified surprise when Kabal dropped in and demanded to know where the cyberneticist that not only saved his life, but developed his eye laser was. Kano was not willing to give up that information that easily, so Kabal, in his desperation, literary beat it out of Kano. It was not a easy battle for both sides, Kabal on the verge of death and Kano had grown sloppy and careless with his ill-gained victory and spoils.

After a long and grueling battle, Kabal emerged the victor and Kano told him everything he knew about the man who made him this way. Thanking Kano with a bone-crushing kick to the chest, Kabal was on his way.

He felt no remorse at leaving Kano to his fate at the hands of Shao Khan's guardsmen, who were loyal to him, ever in death. Kano's final screams of terror were ignored by Kabal as he was added to the list of victims of Outworld's mad conquest over all other realms.

_Later, on Earthrealm..._

It had been over a week since he had last seen Kano and Kabal was at wit's end. He had almost given up, when he saw a light coming from a old doorway. He had never feared the darkness, not even when he was a small child, not when he was a Black Dragon, nor did he shrink away from darkness when he was the partner of Curtis Striker, his closest friend. He was not afraid of this strange light and with his supernatural speed leapt inside.

He was then face to face with the cyberneticist that Kano told him of. He was a gaunt looking man, with one eye replaced with a scanner that glowed a eerie neon blue that went on and off, like a twisted tech demo at some artsy show. Kabal told the man of his plight, that he was filled in on his work by a old client of his, and that he had no money to cover the expenses.

The cyberneticist brushed that off and took Kabal in. They would find a way to repay him after the surgery.

Soon Kabal was being put to sleep and before he went under he saw the blades that were going to sink into his flesh gleaming in the overhead lights.

_Later..._

Kabal woke up in more pain than he thought was possible. Getting up was almost a nightmare, but his will was too strong to just lay down and suffer. Moving as fast as he was able to, given that he was still groggy from the anesthesia, he was able to find a mirror and look upon the work the 'good' doctor had done to him.

What he saw was beyond even his greatest fears. In the mirror's reflection was a vision of true horror. He was now a full cyborg, all the parts of him that were too damaged to save were discarded and throw away. His body was covered in spiky armor and his lungs were fully replaced with a new, improved respirator. Although his eyes were now machines, he could still trust his sight. What they were telling him was that he was a fool. He would never be human again, at least not in the way that matters to most other humans.

In a blind rage he attacked the doctor with his hookswords, but the cyberneticist had foreseen this happening and with a click of a button, sent Kabal to the floor in absolute pain. His screams did not faze the doctor in the slightest.

When Kabal had calmed down enough, the doctor told him that he was to become his personal assassin, killing everyone that wanted to see him dead. Kabal was sickened by what he heard, but given that he was now under the mad doctor's power, he had no choice in the matter.

_The deserts of Africa..._

A sandstorm was raging all around Kabal, but it did nothing to harm him. He was hunting down a old foe of the doctor's here and he would find him. He was now faster, stronger, more powerful than ever before. He was meant to be the perfect killing machine, one that had no remorse, pity or mercy. He was supposed to be the ultimate monster, one that everyone who opposed the doctor and his works must fear, should they fall before his wrath.

He would need to be all this and more if he is to repay his debt...

**Special Thanks to Ckorkows, Regina Demonica, LyingOwl, Nivet and Torion for their input on this story.**


End file.
